Old Friends
by monique42
Summary: At the end of ROTJ, we see Anakin, ObiWan and Yoda reunited. What were these old friends talking about as they got reacquainted? Let's just say that some things never change . . .


**Star Wars**

**Old Friends**

**Summary**: At the end of ROTJ we see Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda reunited. But what were these old friends talking about as they get reaquainted with each other? Let's just say that some things never change.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Balanced at last, the Force is," said Yoda as he watched the celebrations on Endor.

"Yeah thanks to me," said Anakin with a grin.

"As arrogant as ever I see," remarked Obi-Wan, along with a knowing look.

"All I'm saying is that the prophecy was right about me after all," said Anakin. "I destroyed the Sith."

"So why don't you tell me, 'Oh-Prophesised One' why you couldn't manage to pull it off without turning to the Dark Side, becoming an evil Sith Lord yourself and killing thousands of innocent people, including me, in a reign of terror that lasted over twenty years?" asked Obi-Wan.

Yoda chuckled at Anakin's lack of a response. "Sore spot that still is for Skywalker."

"We all have our regrets," said Anakin.

"Still missing a loved one, I sense," said Yoda. "Your wife?"

Anakin nodded. "Over the years one of the few things that still niggled at my humanity was thoughts of Padme. Sidious told me that I'd killed her, and that thought ate away at me inside that dark suit."

"It's good to know that we hadn't lost you completely," said Obi-Wan.

"Your influence over me, surely," said Anakin. "And I am sorry about killing you Master, I wasn't myself," he adding, grinning.

"Oh don't worry about it my young apprentice, didn't I always say that you'd be the death of me?" said Obi-Wan, smirking. "Oh and for the record, I _let_ you kill me."

Anakin laughed, "Whatever you say Master," he said rolling his eyes.

"What! I did!" insisted Obi-Wan, "So I could become one with the Force and help guide Luke!"

"Still the same, both of you be," said an amused Yoda. "Still squabbling like Master and Padawan, you are, instead of the equals that you be."

"Well technically the Force Balancer over there was never made a Master, if you remember correctly," said Obi-Wan, smugly. "So we're not _really_ equals when you think about it."

"Only technically," protested Anakin. "But that's no need to treat me like a padawan! For one thing we are all equals in death and for another I went through all my training and passed the trials with flying colours to remove such a rudimentary status. I hated that stupid plait," he mumbled bitterly.

"Yeah and look where all of that got you! A first-class flight to the dark side!" said Obi-Wan. "You made such a fuss about being on the Council but not being made a Master, like an irrational child rather than a Jedi - no wonder I treat you like a padawan, my very young apprentice."

"Will you stop that?" said Anakin, frustrated. "I'm forty five years old for Sith's sake!"

"And yet you never act like it!" said Obi-Wan. "You were too busy running about playing evil lords to grow up properly, that's your problem!"

"Oh will you let it go already? Honestly, one little slip up and I'll never . . ."

"One little slip up!" exclaimed Obi-Wan, causing Yoda's grin to only widen as he shook his head. When this double act got going there was no point in interrupting. "You destroyed the entire Jedi Order and . . ."

"Ha! You're wrong, no I didn't," said Anakin. "Just the Jedi in the Temple. The Clones killed the rest of them. Besides you two survived."

"But barely," Yoda light-heartedly reminded him.

"But I knew you would, Master Yoda," insisted Anakin. "You are the most powerful Jedi."

"Suck up," muttered Obi-Wan.

"Well Obi-Wan admittedly you came as a surprise, I mean you came to fight _me_," said Anakin. "And I'm a much better swordsman than you, by all rights I should have killed you. Blasted higher ground."

"I always told you that you were too cocky," said Obi-Wan. "And I was proved right when it became your downfall."

"Lord Sidious would tell you that it was the making of me," said Anakin. "You are making me begin to miss him."

"Yeah that makes sense," said Obi-Wan. "Missing the man that drove you to evil, corrupted the Senate, killed democracy and told you that you had murdered your wife."

"You're forgetting that he was my master longer than you were," said Anakin. "He always looked out for me."

"And I didn't?" asked Obi-Wan, offended.

"You left me as a flaming torso on Mustafar!" reminded Anakin. "He saved me, made me more powerful."

"Ah, but did he ever make you laugh?"

"No," admitted Anakin. "But he did put on one hell of a light show. Really has a talent for all that electricity flying out of his hands stuff. And at least he could take care of himself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I was just commenting on the fact that it was nice for once to have a master that didn't constantly need saving."

"When did I ever need saving?" asked Obi-Wan, indignant.

"When didn't you?" exclaimed Anakin. "What about that nest of Gundarks? Or when we were on Cato Neimoidia? Or on Yavin? Or one of the other numerous incidents duing the Outer Rim Seiges?"

"Oh all right!" said Obi-Wan.

"Always needing his apprentice to save him, Master Obi-Wan did, how embarrasing, how embarrassing," said Yoda.

"It's not as often as Anakin thinks, Master Yoda," said Obi-Wan. "Besides I've told Anakin before and I'll tell him again, that business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't, _doesn't_ count," he insisted, when he saw the smirk on his old padawan's face.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," said Anakin, smugly.

"You are not allowed to do this anymore!" argued Obi-Wan. "You're the one who became a Sith Lord!"

"Always the same old argument," said Anakin, with a mock yawn. "When exactly are you going to move on about that?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Please review! That was my first Star Wars fic and I want to know what people thought of it. Thanks.


End file.
